


Blind Dates and Other Fabulous Tyson Jost Ideas

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blind date sort of, Chat Logs, Crack, M/M, No Fourth Wall, What am I even doing though, josty is fed up with the pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: So many of you were like 'HOW THE HELL IS JOSTY NOT LOSING HIS MIND' after the avs gc and the 15/16 boys gc....And I realised he probably was. So he totally did lose his mind... and has set Cale and Carter up in a chat with each other, under pseudonyms (which Josty chose), and then leaves them to their adorablness.It's hella adorables
Relationships: Carter Hart/Cale Makar
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100





	1. Blind Date...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the millions of people who commented on EJ's amazing *cough cough* fic, and the predecessor of these.  
> You've all made me not want to write real fic anymore and spend all of my time writing chat fic  
> What even am I?
> 
> THanks as always, to mon discord chums. (Yes Aleks, I know it should be mes discord chums, I DON'T CARE)  
> I love you all.... but not in the way that cale and carter love each other  
> rarepair ftw?

Introducing Cale Makar aka goalie_lover_8

Carter Hart aka salad_tosser_79

Tjost as himself....

Tjost:

| 

Hi both. I’ve started this convo because you’re both mates of mine but frankly I don’t want to listen to either of you talk about fucking fanfic anymore. So whatever. I figure you can talk to each other.  
You both play hockey. You both “ship” cale/carter. You’re both fucking annoying when you talk about fanfic  
  
---|---  
  
| 

Tjost has left the conversation  
  
Goalie_Lover_8:

| 

Well that was weird….  
  
Salad_Tosser_79:

| 

BEFORE YOU THINK I’M A HUGE WEIRDO  
  
Salad_Tosser_79:

| 

Josty picked my name for this conversation. I did not set it up and I don’t think we can change them  
  
Goalie_Lover_8:

| 

Oh, like, no worries. He picked mine too.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8:

| 

He can be a dick sometimes.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

You ship hart/makar though? For real?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

YES! I honestly didn’t think anyone else did ever.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

And then someone uploaded something to the tag, and I got super excited  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

But it was….um…. sub par.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

……  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

My friend wrote that for me….  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

O.O I’m really sorry  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

NO! Like, it was fucking awful  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

And we chirped him A LOT for it.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I guess he knew I wanted hart/makar and he was trying to be nice?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

He’s not an author though.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

So you don’t hate me?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

:D Nope. Can’t hate the only other hart/makar fan in the world.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

There’s got to be more  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

7 billion people in the world, we can’t be the only two.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I’m not sure all 7 billion people in the world know who Cale Makar is….  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

You say that like they DO know who Carter Hart is -.-  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

IF THEY DON’T THEY SHOULD  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Sorry… hartsy is amazing  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

You think?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

YOU DON’T????????  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Like, for real, to make the show as a GOALIE at HIS AGE…. It’s just, freaking incredible, and he’s super hot on top of it, and watching him play is just… gfah.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Oh, um, I guess he’s not hugely my type? Idk….  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Cale on the other hand… I’d fight you for 😉  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

That dweeb?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

:p You’re welcome to him  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

You must like him a little if you ship him with Hartsy?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

*shrug* I guess people say your OTP is one person you fancy and one person who’s kind of like you.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I play the same position as Makar…  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

So maybe that’s why I ship him with Hartsy?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Lololol. I’m a goalie. Which is why I’m pro Makar/Hart  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I guess Josty was right…. We are pretty similar.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

:O Kudos man. I keep trying to tell my teamies that goalies are like incredible at what they do, and it’s like a completely different game than what the rest of us play, and I’m totally in awe.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Which probably explains the chirp in my tag.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

So I’m guessing you AO3 yeah?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Yep. Loads because of lockdown atm too. Like, there’s not a lot else to do.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Some of my buddies are twitch streaming, but eh, that’s a lot of talking, and I’m better at type talking than whatever.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Ditto. If I ever met you in real life I’d have maybe said one word to you by now.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

What did you think of that hartsy/PATTY one  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Ahhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I totes didn’t know how to feel about that!  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Like, I struggle to ship patty with anyone that isn’t konecny, idk, they just seem so close irl  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

But it was so cute that hartsy had someone to look after him, that just made my heart completely melt.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I know what you mean about the patty/teeks thing, like they just belong together.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Did you see the mic’d up stuff from the flyers photo day  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Teeks being like literally so soft with Patty.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

…. No…. not seen that.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Oh. Sorry. The boys chirp me a lot because I watch a lot of flyers stuff…  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

In case HE is on it *facepalm*  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

:D Idk, that’s kind of cute.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

But I can picture teeks being super caring around Patty. Like, esp with the head stuff  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

He’s gotten super protective of him  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I mean. Like, I imagine he has.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

No, you’re right. It totally seems like he’s gotten really protective of him.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

So whats your fave trope?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

AHHHH chirp me all you want but I am SOFT for some nesting.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Like, getting to look after your goalie because he’s worked so hard and he needs a little extra love.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

*chefs kiss*  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

That’s literally a take on nesting I’ve never heard before  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I guess as a goalie I think of it the other way, like being so loved by your teammates that you’ve just gotta show them love or whatever.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Idk. It’s hard to explain.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Imagine if it was real though LOL  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Yes coach, I have to take 3 days off from games to cuddle my teammate  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

:D BEST BREAK EVER  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Maybe we goalies just time our nesting carefully, so you’d never know 😉  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Dooonnnnn’t  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

That makes me think that it’s real but none of my goalies have ever picked me as their best dman to nest with  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

:O  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

In all my years of netminding, I’ve never nested. So there’s that.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Not that it doesn’t seem appealing sometimes.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I guess that’s why it’s my favourite trope.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Someone needs to write a Hart/Makar nesting fic.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

IDK, who would you trade to make that happen?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

WAIT  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

NO TRADES NEEDED  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

TEAM CANADA NESTING FIC  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

:O  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

That would be PERFECT  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Imagine if they were at the Olympics (fuck you bettmen) and then hartsy had to nest and his chosen nesting partner was cale….  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I WOULD DIE FOR THAT  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Question….  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Sweet netsting or hot nesting *blush*  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Erm…. Both?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Like, could start off really super sweet, and then as they get to know each other get a bit more hot and heavy?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Or like…  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

IDK what you think  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Maybe the other way around?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Like, if the nesting urge thing is a really frantic thing, and more animalistic…. So like, they’re completely just…erm… fulfilling urges at the start  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

OMG AND THEN IT TURNS ALL SWEET AND SAPPY ONCE THEY’RE LESS HORNY  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

And they spend the rest of the nesting time just like, cuddles and whatever  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Omg. That would be perfect  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Esp if they didn’t know each other particularly well….  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Like, a bit fuck-or-die-ish at the beginning breaks the ice nicely.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Orgasms as ice-breakers LMAO. You crack me up  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Hey! It was your idea!  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I didn’t say it in a bad way 😉  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I’d totally write it, but like, I worry that it would come out like the one that your friend wrote  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Ugh, I know that feeling  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I haven’t written anything since college, and even then, like I don’t think I’ve written a story since high school.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

:O You’ve been to college?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Like, I’m not smart enough for that shit.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Eh, I got in for hockey.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I don’t think I’m that smart  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

And you must be pretty smart  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Like, all goalies are smart  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

And hot?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

:O I NEVER SAID ALL GOALIES ARE HOT  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

THAT IS JOSTY USING MY NAME FOR EVIL  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

But there are a few hot ones 😉  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Carter Hart being the hottest.  
  
79:

| 

Do… do you think we should try writing something together?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I mean. I feel if I write stuff and it’s shit if only you see it, it doesn’t matter  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

We’d have to be super honest with each other though  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Like, if you think what I’m writing is shit. Please tell me  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

For sure for sure.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

You wanna write from Hartsy POV? With your goalie insight? (and your weird makar lusting)  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

:D You’re only saying that because you want to write cale’s thoughts about how cute carter is….  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

First person or third person?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Third person limited?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Ok. So like, if we start with just um, they’re at the first team Canada practise, and maybe carter is starting to notice his nesting tendencies?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Ok. Ok… I’ll share when I’ve got something  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Carter can’t believe himself, he’s here, he’s finally getting to represent his country in the Olympics, and here he is on the ice, and he just can’t settle. He’s tried his usual methods, his meditation, his calming exercises, but nothing seems to be working. He wonders if it might be the distraction of having Cale Makar on the ice with him. He’s long watched the beautiful defenseman from afar, but never managed being on the same team as him before. The way he skates is entrancing, and Carter finds himself watching him more than the rest of the team, he should be keeping an eye on the forwards who are trying to score on him, but instead, he finds his eyes drawn back to Cale every time – to the image of his broad strong body moving effortlessly across the ice.

A shot dings off the crossbar, and he snarls, and then catches himself – what the hell is wrong with him. He wants nothing more than to wrap his entire team in his arms, force them to stop shooting pucks at him, he wants them to feel like a real team – and at the moment they feel like a ragtag bunch of misfits. Of course it’s always the way, they’re far more used to playing against each other than with each other, and it’s hard to adjust.

And then there’s the other thing. The thing he doesn’t want to think about. The thing that he’s 99% certain is just because he’s within 200ft of Cale Makar. He’s been hard since the start of practise, and it’s doing absolutely nothing for his concentration.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Cale hangs back, watching as someone shoots on Hartsy. It’s incredible, watching the way he deflects pucks that it doesn’t even look like he’s seen coming. It’s beautiful and Cale has never seen anything like it.

He feels someone tap the back of his helmet with a stick.

“Get your head in the game.” His teammate says.

Cale shakes his head, it’s hard to concentrate when the most beautiful man in the world is at the other end of the ice, but he needs to, this is a great opportunity for him, and he needs to make the most of it.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

:O I THINK MAYBE WE CAN DO THIS?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

It’s definitely better than the one my buddy wrote  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

You’ve written SO MUCH  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

And gnaahhhh Carter being hard just because Cale is THERE :O  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Although a boner in a cup is the fucking worst yknow?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

SO MUCH. Freaking glad I’m not a teenager anymore  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

THAT WAS THE WORST  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I was thinking, we should probably work out who else is gonna be on this hypothetical Olympic team with them  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

It’s gotta be a bit in the future, because honestly, I can’t see Carter Hart making the Olympic team while we’ve got goalies like carey freakin price...  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Yeah, not sure Cale would be on the Olympic team for a while  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Plus, Bettman hates the Olympics  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

So it’s future. So only guys who are like the same age as them  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

No Toews or Crosby  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Konecny and Patrick though?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

PATTY for sure. We think Teeks would make the Olympic roster?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

HARSH  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

He can come along as Nolan’s puck bunny.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

LMAO. You’re awesome.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Who would the other goalie be?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

And obvs mcdavid/stromer  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

SO MANY TEAM CANADA SHIPS  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Canadians do it better 😉  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

You Canadian?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Yep. You?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Yep :D  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

So we’ve got mcdavid, stromer, patty and teeks. Like, that’s a lot of forwards. Who else can we have on D?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Can I have Ekblad?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Oooh and Fabbro  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Who apparently I’m supposed to ship comphy with  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Or was that Kerfy….  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Kerfy and Fabbro? That’s a rare pair  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

LOL no, JT/Fabbro  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Or JT/Kerfy  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

My teammates had Opinions  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Who should we have for the backup goalie?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

AH HA HA HA HA You think Carter wouldn’t be the backup  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

You choose. You’re the goalie EXPERT 😉  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I’m torn between Murray and Jarry…  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Murray has more experience  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

But Jarry’s cuter….  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

LMAO. It’s fanfic  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

So 100% Jarry  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

This pic….  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

[https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FTristan_Jarry&psig=AOvVaw2FK2SxPf4LmYw0W7DQvm-I&ust=1591980491869000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCODWnc-b-ukCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FTristan_Jarry&psig=AOvVaw2FK2SxPf4LmYw0W7DQvm-I&ust=1591980491869000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCODWnc-b-ukCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Cuter than Hart?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

OH HELL NO  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Carter Hart is the cutest goalie IN THE WORLD and I will fight you on that  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

But that doesn’t mean there aren’t other cute goalies in the league  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

LMAO. I’m teasing. I do want your cute goalie list  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

And then who you ship them with.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Oooh, Idk who Jarry should be shipped with.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I have Opinions on Pens ships  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Sid/Nate all the way  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

FOR REAL?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

But GENOOOOO  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Nate literally bought the house next door to sid  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

That isn’t buddies  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I mean…. Fair.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

That is hella cute  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

But I refuse to believe Geno’s straight  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Geno/Jarry?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

:/ idk…. That’s hella age gap  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Rookie/vet can be cute tho  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Rarepairs ftw  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Who’s your OTP btw  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Apart from Makar/Hart?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Errrmmmm….  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Maybe Kane/Toews…  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Like, I know they’re EVERYWHERE  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

But I love the idea of being on a team with your soulmate for like 10+ years (I guess that’s why I’m a sid/geno guy not a sid/nate guy)  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

But Kaner’s American  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

So automatic ew  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

LMAO fair.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

One of my teamies is a huuuuuuge tazer fan, so I get shown a LOT of taze content  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Lol, I’m probably like that with showing my teamies hartsy stuff *blush*  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I think it’s cute eh.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Ugh, pops is on at me to go to bed…. I should log off  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

You’re living with your parents?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

AHA HA HA HA no.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Pops=teammate=dude who wrote the shitty fic  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

For some reason he’s decided he’s my dad  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

And I got stuck calling him pops  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

But he’s asking me why I’m not in bed yet.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Ah, love that your teamies have your back  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Our captain is like uber team dad.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

So I get it.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Maybe we can talk tomorrow?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I’d love that :D  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Fr fr  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Cool 😊  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Sleep tight then x  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Night x


	2. Meanwhile in the 15/16 GC

Hartsy:

| 

JOSTY WHO IS THIS RANDOM BOY YOU HAVE INTRODUCED ME TO  
  
---|---  
  
Josty:

| 

A friend?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

By “a friend” you mean MY SOULMATE RIGHT  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Tell me you have pics  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I’d say tell me he’s cute, but from talking to him for like, all freaking day, I know he’s cute  
  
Hartsy:

| 

He sounds cute.  
  
Teeks:

| 

OMG DOES HARTSY HAVE A CRUSH ON A REAL LIFE PERSON?????  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Shut up teeks.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Tyssooooooon  
  
Josty:

| 

No pics for you.  
  
Josty:

| 

Sad times.  
  
Josty:

| 

I don’t think he’s cute.  
  
Josty:

| 

But for some mysterious reason I think you would do.


	3. Meanwhile meanwhile... in the Avs group chat

Cale:

| 

I WAS MAD AT YOU JOSTY  
  
---|---  
  
Cale:

| 

BUT NOW I THINK I’M IN LOVE  
  
EJ:

| 

Go to bed baby.  
  
EJ:

| 

And why are you in love with junior  
  
Cale:

| 

I’m not IN LOVE with josty…. He introduced me to someone  
  
Cale:

| 

Who might be my soulmate  
  
Josty:

| 

OMFG You’re both such disasters  
  
Josty:

| 

I’m glad you like each other.  
  
Josty:

| 

Told him your name yet?  
  
Cale:

| 

Nooooooooooo…..  
  
Cale:

| 

WHY WOULD I DO THAT?  
  
Josty:

| 

No reason.  
  
Josty:

| 

Just think on it.  
  
EJ:

| 

Think on it IN YOUR SLEEP.  
  
EJ:

| 

Bed time for little wish babies  
  
Cale:

| 

Ugh. Fine. Night all.  
  
EJ:

| 

Night baby boy xxx  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Come save me from myself on tumblr @princesstillyenna
> 
> Obviously all opinions shown in this are entirely fictional.... because Igor Shestyorkin is the cutest goalie in the world


End file.
